jcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Local and Global World Studies
'''Globalization''' '''What is globalization? ''' * Globalization is about growing connections between countries on a global scale. * The growth of free markets and free trade. * International communication * movement of people * sharing cultures and customs '''Good Points''' * Globalization is a good phenomenon because we can trade some products freely. * Globalization promotes specialization which means individual countries become nation-states experts on certain goods that they are best at producing and exchange them with other countries. * Globalization gives us more choices of goods and services. With more competitors to fight over market share, each company has to constantly improve their goods or services or create more value for their customers. This means products with better quality and sometimes lower prices. * Globalization creates competition which keeps cost down. * Globalization makes an international marriage. The countries become interdependent politically and economically therefore it helps the peace of world. '''Bad Points ''' * Globalization is a kind of exploitation (exploitation of poor workers and child labor in developing countries) * Critics argue that globalization is a form of bullying. * Mass production by big companies causes undercutting: Selling their products for much cheaper price and cost makes local businesses unable to compete with them. * Cultural erosion: The adoption of foreign cultures inevitably leads to a loss of national identity. * We could lose our own culture because of Globalization. * Deteriorating security might be happened. * People will be infected by new virus which come from other countries. * Environmental destruction may be happened cause of emigration. '''Other useful information''' '''Quotes''' “Every exploitative relationship begins with an initial inequality that makes the taking advantage possible. In exploitative relationship the rich get richer and the poor fall further behind. “- Robert Mayer '''Is Globalization a myth?''' People who believe in globalization... # Rapid Economic transformation: it is no longer controlled by countries but by major companies. # Communication - the way we communicate and the social group have changed ( you can easily reach people around the world.) # Global Culture - urban areas look the same around the world. # Time and Space - our perceptions of the speed of our lives and the distance between us have changed # Global Polity - traditionally, we support our country, but the identity has changed, thinking about other countries as well. # Think globally and act locally # Risk Culture - not only one nation but the world is under threat of terrorism, nuclear energy and so on. People who believe it is a myth... # Globalization is just another word for capitalism # No historical depth - it is difficult to describe trends while they are happening. # International Economy? - actually, there are more rules and laws that protect their own country from "free" trade compare to the old days which was more free. # National company trading internationally # Uneven effects - globalization has influence only on developed countries. # New Imperialism - globalization is about imposing a Western-value upon other countries with different cultures and values. Political Theories